


Mission Starts

by mywasteddream



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, Light anxiety disorder, i hope their life is not like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywasteddream/pseuds/mywasteddream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a ritual he always does before he leaves the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Starts

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me after a discussion with a friend of mine how hard it must be to live as Arashi. 
> 
> I wrote this to remind myself to be a good fan.

_Breath. Calm down._

He stood in the _genkan_ of his apartment. His manager would arrive at the parking lot at the inner drop-off of the apartment building. Another tiring day would start, one whole day where he had to always, always be nice to everyone, where he had to always smile even when he felt tired and unable to stand straight, where he had to be this character he shaped to put in front of camera, because his actual personality was to bland, too boring for entertainment, where he had to....

_Breath. Calm down._

He reminded himself when he felt his fingers twitched restlessly to get hold on something. He usually covered it by playing game or twiddling with his shoes, clothes, or simply touching someone. At times, when those were not possible, he would put his hands under him as he sat down during TV show shooting. Anything to keep it from moving restlessly. 

He did not remember when he started to do that. When he realized, whenever he stepped out of his apartment, he would tell himself what his mission, the reason why he had to leave the safety of his apartment to the unknown. If he failed listing a concrete list of mission, he would not step out. He would stay.

"Today's mission," he recited to himself, "interview with one of those TV guides," unlike Sho, he only remembered up to the very shallow level of details from his own schedule, he would rely on his managers for more details. Reciting the list of his works was like having a navigator, or having a magic map in your hand. He paused, "and then recording for new song." This one made his smiled because he loved working with music. "Last, dinner meeting for a new movie." This one he did not like so much, but he knew he had to go through it to continue doing this job.

He sighed again. Feeling the shudder of tight schedule which hopefully would not be messed up by heavy traffic, or worse, himself.

_Breath. Calm down._

"You are the no NG guy."

Saying that to himself did not ease the pressure. In fact it built up the tense feeling he had along his spine and it made him want to go back to his sofa and drape a blanket over himself.

_Take a deep breath. Calm down._

The phone gave out alert showing a new message coming in.

"I'm downstairs," the message from his manager read.

He took another deep breath.

"Mission start," he said to himself, imagining his bag as his weapon and his jacket as his shield, switching from his weariness to meet anyone into this weird anxiety similar to whenever he started a mission in his game console.

He stepped out of his house to conquer the world.

**Author's Note:**

> genkan is the part of apartment/house where you take off your shoes at the entrance of your house. 
> 
> NG is actually a Japanized English, abbreviation of "No Good". When he says that he's "no NG" means that he's someone who never makes mistakes in front of camera. I was thinking of rewriting this part in normal English, but in the end I stick to this version.


End file.
